


Al's Sexy Fried Chicken Adventures

by 2rus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, swaggity swag guess what's in the bag, the best next thing apart from alfred x burgers, yeah that's right bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al gets some shit called C.O.V. and has some steamy time with his beloved fried chicken (wait isn't this mofo a vegan????)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al's Sexy Fried Chicken Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, some fanfic for my new OTP <3  
> thank to mah lil' editing ho artard-kirklard (tumblr) for helping me with this.
> 
> Enjoy~!  
> ALSO  
> here's a video to set the mood, oh lala~!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3kMKj5IUUs

It came as a surprise to Al the first time he caught the strange thought running through his mind; after al,l he usually thought of things like killing that mofo Francis or different ways in which he could seduce the other into having hate sex with him (again)... because come on, who the fuck doesn’t want to get pounded by that hot piece of ass? It’s just so unf… Yeah. It was still a pretty big surprise when he suddenly thought of...Fried Chicken durin his lil' self-love-fest. Little did he know; it was just the beginning of a torturous chain of events. If his future self-had a time machine, he was pretty god damn sure that he would go back in time and slap him senseless so he could stop the chicken thoughts right there and then.

Next thing he knew he had a computer history of Kentucky Fried Chicken and a sore wrist. He could not get over the way the crispy, deep fried skin would bend and just fit so perfectly on top of that wing. It was like a drug, he did not know when the thoughts about killing and sex (mostly sex) stopped and just all became fried chicken. He couldn’t stop- and next thing he knew, he was jerking off to videos of people making that sexy motherfucker. Oh god, no one had ever told him such sexiness existed in this world!  
Al moaned as the guy roughly dipped the wings into the boiling oil and when he pulled it out, GOD, wasn’t that the sexiest shit in the world? It sent shivers down his back and he gripped his cock a little bit tighter every time the process was repeated. 

It was now 6 months after his obsession had began and Al was currently panting as he cleaned himself up. YouTube was a great source provide those tasty lil sons-of-bitches and it was so much more easier to find them than actual porn. Stupid RedTube never had anything good anyways, he’d made better pornos himself- and sadly, there hadn’t been very many of those. He laid back on the bed, his arms crossed above his head as he relaxed completely. He was laying like that when he first heard it. At first, he thought it had been his imagination, but nope, it was actually there- a god damn hovering piece of fried chicken. The sexy motherfucker didn’t bother to cover up- he was lettin it all hang out and Al didn't mind one bit. 

Al blushed and was just about to ask what the actual fuck was going on when the voice spoke again. It seemed to be coming from somewhere behind the fried chicken- oh my god, now it was glowing- and it told him just what had happened to him. Alfred ‘Al’ Jones was suffering from C.O.V (that's short for curse of the vegan you stupid lil shits).  
Now Al had heard about that before- but he'd never actually believed the stories. It was said that once you proclaimed to the world you were vegan (or someone proclaimed it for you, Matt you son of a bitch) that C.O.V would soon get you and your little protest against humanity. Apparently it was true, and Al found himself slowly sinking into the insanity that was C.O.V. After the glowing piece of chicken was gone he sat there and evaluated his situation, along with everything he’d done in life and tried to find one thing that would hint he would go completely cray-cray. Why him, anyways? It wasn't like people even cared about hi He looked to his laptop once more, the screen open to google images of sexily posed fried chicken.

He needed to stop.

He wanted to stop.

Right?

…

Who the fuck cared, anyways? Al launched himself back to the laptop, his fingers flying crazily over the keyboard as he typed yet another phrase to google more fried chicken. It was too late, he was in too deep. The fried chicken had taken another victim.

The End.

(swaggity swag what's in the bag? Trick question friends Al has fried chicken in his pants.)


End file.
